Pet Lover
by Maharet616
Summary: Jason X animal loving girl, blah blah
1. Chapter 1

Camp Crystal, or now known as Camp Blood was well proclaimed for all the murders that happened on its premises. All of these murders were said to be done by the killer Jason Voorhees. An undead, unmerciful and unforgiving monster that lurked in the woods, killing whomever entered the domain of his camp.

Though all the warnings were always forgotten, all the people just saw it as a great place to camp out, yet everyone who thought so ended up dead before their time.

At the very moment new campers had arrived at the camp, ignoring the 'warning' signs all the way to the camp.

Climbing out of the blue van was 5 people, 3 of them were female and the other two were male. Two of the woman had blonde hair and wore short jeans pants, reaching just below their buttocks, wearing tight spaghetti tops that nearly made their cleavage pop out. Their Barbie faces were colored with unnecessary makeup. One wore a pink top, the other a blue one.

The other female had shoulder length black hair her face were just as beautiful as those of the other two women, except it didn't have any make up on. Her clothing consisted of knee length khaki pants, sitting loosely on her and a t-shirt. Her hair was back in a ponytail, wearing snickers.

The two men both had black hair and were about the same length, wearing pretty much the same clothing. They both looked butch. From afar they would look like brothers, but they're faces were very different.

"Hey, we're here!" The blonde in the blue top yelled, shaking her breasts in a victory manner.

The two men laughed at her. "No need to get excited Chantelle." The one said and the other blonde rolled her eyes.

"Jealous that you can't shake yours Mike?" She asked and he laughed harder, being slapped by both blondes.

"_Very _funny Tanya… really…what do you think of that Shaun?" He asked turning to his friend.

"Me? I think Calik is too quiet." He said and all of them looked at the female with the black hair, she was staring at the woods.

"What's wrong honey?" Tanya asked and Calik didn't turn to them, she was scanning the woods.

"I don't want to sound concerned, but I can't hear any wildlife." She said and Chantelle rolled her eyes now.

"Oh what is it with you? Maybe they went to a better area, just relax." She said and Calik shook her head and turned to them.

"Chantelle, pull together the little brain cells you have and try reason with this situation… it's not migrating season, there are _more _than enough fertile forest area here, no pollution whatsoever and there is a gigantic lake in the middle of it all." She scanned the area around them. "There are not even any animal droppings, this is not _natural_." She insisted, but the teenagers seemed like they had no concern in the world.

"Oh relax… I'll tell you why tonight at a campfire." Mike said and Calik seemed to think there was a reasonable reason for the dead forest, so she dropped the subject.

"You better…" She said and then looked at the van. "Shall we unpack?" She asked and they nodded, the teenagers started to unpack everything, carrying it into the house and the proper bedrooms. Even though they didn't even own the place, no one lived there so it was theirs until they left.

x.X.x

It was late at night when the teenagers were done unpacking, and Mike was busy making a campfire outside while Shaun collected chairs inside to put around the fire.

Pretty soon everything was set up and all of them were around the fire. "This I like." Mike commented and he started to fry a marshmallow. Everyone joined in except Calik. She was vegetarian and marshmallows were sadly made out of carved up animal bones.

"So…the story?" Calik reminded Mike and he looked at her with confusion before he remembered what she meant.

"Oh…yes… of course." He looked at everyone. "Are you all ready to here why this camp was named Camp Blood recently?" He asked and Calik nodded, she didn't know why, and it seemed like no one else did either, except Mike.

"Alright… 14 years ago an 11 year old boy died in this very lake, he was pushed into the lake by all the camp children because he was hideous, they mocked him because of how he looked and eventually killed him. The camp guardians were too busy shagging each other to notice the drowning 'monster'." He trailed off and Calik seemed horrified by the death of a child just because of his looks.

"His name was Jason Voorhees, now his mother Pamela Voorhees was devastated by the death of her boy, but could do nothing. Years later, about 9 years later, when the boy was said to be 20, his mothers head was chopped off by the very council members who was 'supposed' to guard Jason." He stopped there, letting the suspense build up.

"The day his mother died, was the day he came out of that lake, he is said to be petrified of all water, except that of his death water. He killed the council members, practically being immune to everything, impossible to kill. He killed the council members and continued to kill everyone who came to his very camp." He said to the bemused faces of his friends.

"Everyone thought it was a myth or lie, but photo's was taken of the rampaging monster as bullets were shot right through his body and he walked on. Since then the legend was confirmed to be true and the camp was renamed to camp blood. Now due to his presence, every single animal that could be found was taken from these grounds and transported to more 'environmentally safe' conditions. His last killing was last year, around June." He said and Calik sighed in irritation.

"Do you enjoy lying?" She asked and Mike seemed offended.

"I'm not lying; this is the true story of Camp Blood." He said and Calik growled.

"So…let me get this straight… you brought us all too camp blood to so that we could die by the hands of a dead boy?" She asked and Mike shook his head.

"No…he is technically about 26 now." He said and Calik growled, grabbing an apple from next to her and biting into it.

"You annoy me; I'll take a look in the forest and see if I can find any life around here." She said then they returned to normal conversation with the group.

x.X.x

Calik was in her bed, but asleep, she was having a horrifying dream.

_She was running down the woods, running away with a sparrow in her arms, its wing was broken. Somehow she knew it was broken._

_But there was one catch, she was being chased, by an incredibly fast moving man, he was wearing a hockey mask and had a machete in his hand, and somehow she knew his intention was to kill her, murder her. _

_All she could think about was saving the life of the sparrow and herself, getting away __**alive**__. _

Calik shot up, drenched in sweat, shaking her head a few times, she looked outside and saw the sun up, but again she noticed something weird, no birds were chirping.

She shook the dream off and got up, walking into the kitchen, the sickening smell of eggs and bacon filled her nostrils. She ignored it as she walked into the kitchen; she found all of them in the kitchen, Chantelle making eggs and bacon on a gas stove.

She went to sit down and just talked random things for a few minutes before a question popped into her mind. "I have a question for you Mike." She said and he looked up at her, with a huge 'huh' expression on his face.

"What was this Jason's weapon choice and what did he wear?" She asked, she knew it was random, but she was curious.

Mike stared at her for a few seconds, surprised that she would ask such a question after her reaction to the story last night.

"Well…that's random. He wore jeans, a shirt, a jacket and his face was covered with a hockey mask, with red dots on it." A jolt shot through Calik's body, this murderer in her dream has a hockey mask and it did have red dots on. "And the weapon…well a machete was his choice of weapon." He said a Calik felt herself go white. "Why do you ask?" He asked kind of interested in her reply.

She shook of the dreadful feeling. "Was curious whether I saw him in town." She said sarcastically and Mike looked annoyed at her for making fun of him, but immediately forgot about it when Chantelle put a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him.

Calik got up, she didn't want to see them slobber down poor dead animals, it broke her heart. "I'm going to go into the forest, search for life." She said, grabbing a bottle of water and forgetting about her dream as she walked out of the house and into the half lit forest.

When she was inside, she remembered the dream, it was in the forest. "It was a dream." She reminded herself as she walked through the area, examining the forest floor, she found several bugs, actually, there were too many bugs, which made her believe that she was right about no wildlife.

She continued to walk for about an hour, making a note about where exactly she was and the way back to the camp.

She looked around the area…when she heard a shriek… a shriek of a sparrow, her heart froze.


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly walked closer to the noise, when she entered a clearing she saw the sparrow, she gasped when she saw a man had his hand on it. The man immediately turned to the noise she made and she nearly fell over. Standing in front of her was the masked murderer, Jason Voorhees, or a copy cat of him, either way, her dream was true.

Jason stared at her for a about a second, before standing up fully, she gasped in shock when she saw part of his carcass show; he was the real Jason, not a myth, _real_.

She took a step back and remembered her water; he was petrified of water was he not?

She took her bottle of water and opened it; Jason immediately took a step back. "Good… now stay back." She warned and he seemed to understand her, but then got angry at her demanding tone. He took a step forward and she was freaking, she threw half of the water out of him.

He went ballistic, shaking himself like a dog to try and get it off. She saw this as an opportunity. She ran to the sparrow and grabbed it, seeing its wing was broken. She ran, ran as fast as she could in the direction of the camp.

Even though she was running as fast as her legs could, she could still hear him, he was fast, incredibly fast. She jumped over tree logs and scraped herself against trees until she felt the blood pouring from her, but all she thought about was getting away and keeping the sparrow from harm.

She still heard him behind her when she saw the light from a clearing ahead and the camp. She felt relief, all she had to do was get them and go, get the hell out of the camp. The legend was true and their lives were in danger in case she got out quickly.

She ran into the clearing and straight to house, running into it, getting the attention of everyone inside, all of them were at the table, playing 'Cluedo'. They stared at her in shock as she was bleeding and out of breath.

"Gods, what happened to you Calik?" Shaun asked as he stood up, as did Mike, walking over to her.

"We…have to get out of here, right now." She insisted frantically, they stared at her in shock.

"What happened?" Mike asked immediately and Chantelle and Tanya looked at her with concern.

"That legend of yours… it's true isn't it?" She asked Mike and he seemed horrified by her question.

"Yes…why?" She asked and Calik pointed to the woods.

"He…I… saw him… he wanted to kill me…Machete… Tall…bones showing…mask…gods…we have to get out of here." She said out of breath and Mike looked terrified, while Shaun, Chantelle and Tanya rolled their eyes.

"It's your overactive imagination Calik; let it go, what's up with the sparrow though?" Shaun asked and Mike had said nothing, he knew Calik well enough to know she wouldn't make something like this up, ever.

Calik shook her head… "No… it's real…he's real, please can we go?" She asked, completely ignoring the sparrow question.

Shaun shook his head. "No, we're not going anywhere, and answer my question." He said and she couldn't believe that Shaun refused.

She started to panic. "Please Shaun! Please can we go?!" She begged, tears coming to her eyes, Shaun shook his head firmly.

"There is no Jason and for the last time, what's up with the sparrow?" He asked more seriously now and she felt like her life was over. No one except Shaun could drive, so they were stranded unless he wanted to go.

"Please… I'm not lying…" She looked at the sparrow. "I got him…before Jason could kill him." She said, stroking the frightened birds head.

Shaun grunted. "No, we're not going; you are lying and leave it there." He said and stomped off, Calik looked at Mike.

"Please… talk to him… please." She begged and Mike was shocked, but nodded, Calik was scared white. How Shaun couldn't see that he didn't know.

She looked at the sparrow and decided she might as well tend to its wounds while Mike tried to convince Shaun. She walked to her bag and walked outside, she had to have enough light to examine the poor animal.

As she went outside she watched the surroundings carefully, she spotted no Jason.

She started to get to work on the injured bird, it squirmed under her touch, but settled down after a short while as she was fixing up it's broken wing and wound. "Poor birdie…" She whispered as she watched it bandaged wing, she gave it a mild sedative, the bird seemed to relax and in no time it was asleep.

She picked it up and walked back inside, taking one last look at the surroundings before she walked up to her room, placing the bird into a box she found and she first filled with towels before placing the animal inside, watching as it's chest heaved up and down as it breathed slowly. She smiled.

After watching the graceful animal for a few minute she returned downstairs to walk into a heated argument between Mike and Shaun.

"How can you even _consider _thinking about staying if Calik _saw _him, you know she doesn't bullshit!" Mike yelled and Shaun was on the verge of knocking his friend out.

"Why? Because you forced that ludicrous bullshit into her head! You know she has an overactive imagination. So now that she saw a _dead _boy we have to leave? Spoil our week off? Get real Mike!" He screamed and Mike threw his arms up in hopelessness.

"Whatever, it's your funeral, as for me, I'm leaving while I can." Mike said, grabbing his backpack that was hanging over the chair, marching towards the door when he spotted Calik at the bottom of the stairway. "You coming?" He asked her and she was surprised by his need to go, he truly did believe she saw him.

"I-I… we won't make it anywhere before nightfall, we will die, in my opinion we are much safer together than apart." She said, that was logic speaking, it would be a disaster being stranded when night struck with a insane killer on the loose.

Mike seemed infuriated by her response. "So you want to sit here and wait to die! You saw him! He's merciless! C'mon Calik!" He yelled at her, she saw it was his pride speaking, he didn't want to stay after his argument with Shaun.

"Mike…" She said softly, walking over to him. "…we won't survive out there… the best we can do is hope we leave sooner…" She said, her eyes begging towards him, he seemed to register that she had a point. He gave a long sigh and put his bag down by the door.

"Whatever." Was his final words before he walked up the stairs to his room.

Calik turned to Shaun. "It was no hallucination or my over active imagination, I saw him, in detail. It's best we leave once you get over your own pride. Even if this is not the real Jason, it could be a copy-cat, which is just as dangerous. Think about it." She said and walked outside, she was going to scan the area, perhaps if she could spot Jason she could get Shaun to see him.

She sat on the porch, her legs flopped over the side, watching the area carefully for any movement.

She scanned over the ground, dark forest and lake, she saw nothing, until something caught her attention, she saw him… on that instant she saw him, but then he was gone again.

Her entire body froze as he came into view again, standing between two trees. His machete, covered in dried blood glistering in the sun. She tried to call out to Shaun, but her vocal cords refused to respond.

She sat there, frozen, as she watched him stare at her, even if he was far away she could see hatred in his eyes. He held so much hatred for whomever came to this camp, it astonished her. Is that what made him so merciless, his hate?

She finally got her voice back. "SHAUN!" She screamed as she held her eyes on Jason, he was still there.

Within seconds Shaun came running out, when Jason saw Shaun he disappeared into the woods. "What, what is it?" Shaun asked worried and Calik knew if she told him that she saw Jason he would think she is crazy and not listen to her, she quickly scanned the area for a reason, then she saw it.

"Did you bring spare tires?" She asked worried and Shaun was taken back by her question, but nodded.

"Yes, of course, why?" He asked and she pointed to the one wheel on the van.

"It's flat… I-I was worried we wouldn't be able to leave." She said and Shaun gave a laugh and patted her on the back.

"Relax… no mean old Jason is gonna get us." He reassured her and walked back inside.

She looked back at the spot and saw Jason was still gone, she sighed in relief, how would she convince someone like Shaun, a man who believed only in hard facts, that a immortal killer was after them?

She gave another sigh and stood up, she was going to take some sleeping pills and sleep the time away, perhaps the time would pass faster that way, and she might just wake up alive, truth be, she would prefer to die in her sleep that have terror as her last moments.

She walked inside and saw Tanya, Chantelle and Shaun were talking, she walked over to them. "Hey…guys, where is the sleeping pills?" She asked, giving a yawn, usually she had a lot of energy, but not now.

"In the last cupboard on the left…" Chantelle said while scanning over Calik. "You should really get all that cuts cleaned up, the medical aid is in the same cupboard." She said and Calik nodded a thanks and walked over to cupboard, getting the pills and kit.

"Thanks." She said and walked up to her room.

When she got inside she looked at the bird, he was still breathing and seemed to be out of pain. "Good…" She said as she sat down on the bed, swallowing the pills with the remainder of her water.

She opened the kit and cleaned up all her wounds, some of them were rather deep, luckily she didn't feel them, yet.

After she was done with her 'touch up' she lay down on the bed and patiently waited for the pills to go to work, before she knew it, they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Calik woke up with odd sounds in her ears, when he recognized them she gave a groan of disgust. Shaun and Chantelle were at it again. They were together; well it was more of an on-off thing. Mike and Tanya _did _have something on, but Tanya claimed he believed in the fictional too much.

She looked at her watch and saw it was just after midnight. "Perfect…" She mumbled, still being sleepy, but getting the feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep. She looked at the sleeping pills next to her bed; she could make out the rectangular shape of the box as the moonlight shone through the windows.

She put aside the idea of drinking more, it could only do harm, but she was petrified of being the only one awake at night, especially with _him _out there. She wondered if Mike was still awake…well he probably wasn't, he loved sleeping too much to still be awake.

She put on her bedside light and pulled the box closer to her and looked at the sparrow, he was awake and looking around frightened. "Hey…" She said softly and the sparrow looked up shocked at her voice. "Are you hungry?" She asked, not expecting a reply.

It looked at her petrified; she gave a smile, trying to reassure the tiny creature. She got up and took the box with her as she headed downstairs, putting on every light as she went down. Darkness was definitely not her friend at the moment.

When she got to the kitchen she put the box down on the counter and walked to the fridge where she had put the food she intended to give to any harmed animals she found.

She opened the fridge and took out the mix of soft bird food she had. She walked to the sparrow and opened the lid, putting it down gently by it's feed, it shot back when her hand came to close. She removed her hand and the bird cocked it's head at the food she put down. Hopping close to it, looking at it's wing with discomfort, giving the bandage a quick peck, then hopping closer to the food.

It cocked it's head again and then pecked at the food, waited a second and pecked again, now a repeated action. She smiled as she filled a bowl with water and put it on the side of the box, the sparrow seemed less frightened now that it was offered food. It edges closer to the water and took a few gulps.

She was pleased to see the sparrow was getting adjusted, but she didn't understand why it got adjusted so quickly, usually it took a few days to a week to get this reaction. Was it possible that this sparrow belonged to someone long ago. She got the horrible idea that it was someone's who came to visit here and then Jason killed them.

She decided to see if she was right, she put her hand into the box, holding her finger out to the sparrow; she was actually surprised when it climbed onto her finger. She was right.

She lifted him out of the box. "Is that why you got hurt? Not used to the outside world?" She asked the sparrow and it suddenly began to shriek wildly, she turned her head to the direction of it's gaze, perhaps it saw another animal in the house.

Her eyes landed on the window, and just outside the window stood Jason, staring at them. She felt herself freeze again. She sparrow continued to shriek and then tried to fly off her hand, but just fell down on the ground.

Her inability to move shattered as soon as she heard the painful squawk from the sparrow, she immediately bent down to safe it any more pain, but instead it bit her hand and skipped to the window, she took a step towards it before stopping, remembering Jason was there.

She stood there petrified as she watched the bird jump to it's death. It reached the window and shrieked violently, Jason looked down at the bird and suddenly punched through the window.

Calik freaked. "No! Don't hurt him!" She yelled, now taking a step towards the window, his hand was right by the sparrow.

To her utter surprise the sparrow jumped onto his hand and Jason gently lifted the bird out through the window and then took in both hands protectively, the bird chirped lovingly towards its apparent owner. Leaving Calik speechless. She watched as Jason stroked its head, looking down at it. He stopped with his current action and looked at the shocked Calik. Then he walked away.

Shaun and Chantelle came running down the stairs, barely clothed. They saw the shattered window, but also noticed it was shattered from the outside, not inside.

"What happened!?" Shaun yelled as he ran towards her, Calik was too surprised to speak. Shaun took her by her shoulders. "Calik!" He yelled in a demanding tone of voice.

She looked at him. "The bird…it was his, the sparrow, it belongs to Jason… he took it…" She said and Shaun saw the look on her face, this was not her imagination, her imagination could not break a window. He walked over to the box, nor could her imagination allow a hurt animal to just walk away.

Shaun's own mind started racing, was she right about Jason, well at least the copy-cat part? Were their lives in danger?

"We're leaving first thing in the morning." Shaun said and Chantelle didn't seem to argue, apparently her blonde head worked every now and again.

Calik said nothing, so Shaun continued. "Get some rest, you look like you need it." He said and she just nodded, still staring at the broken window, she couldn't get the image out of her head of Jason holding the bird so protectively.

Calik looked away from the window and walked up to her room, she sat down on her bed.

She thought back to the part where she saw Jason bending over the bird, his hand on it, he was probably just trying to figure out what happened to his poor animal, _his _sparrow. Then she stole it, she stole his pet. She was positive she wrote her own death sentence. But why would a killer care about a bird? She was positive he wasn't a copy-cat, she saw his bones, a copy-cat wouldn't go that far.

"Shit." She muttered, laying down on her bed, putting her hands over her head.

"Sleep…good idea." She said, taking two sleeping pills and drinking it.

She got up and walked to her bag, getting out the clothes she was going to wear today. She walked into the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her aching body, the pain of her escape started to kick in now, along with the sleeping pills.

With her first yawn she decided to cut her shower short, she got out of the shower and got dressed, walking to her bed, falling down on it and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Calik woke up, she saw it was light, she looked at her watch, it read 9 am.

She got up and sleepily walked downstairs, looking around, she saw no one was up yet, then decided to go outside, see if they were outside perhaps.

When she got outside she gasped in shock, the van was gone, the first thought that raced through her mind was that they left without her.

She ran up the stairs and opened Chantelle and Shaun's room. No one. She ran to Mike and Tanya's room. No one. She felt panicked, they did leave without her! Why would they do that! WHY!?

She ran into her room and grabbed her cell phone, dialing Shaun's number, then she saw she had no signal. "Damn you! How could you leave me here!" She screamed at the phone for no apparent reason except that it was there. She fell down on her knees, feeling the tears of fear burning at the rims of her eyes.

"Shit…" She mumbled as she got up. "Perhaps they just left to get something." She said as she walked back into their rooms, all their bags were gone.

She walked down into the kitchen, everything was gone, everything but her stuff. "No…no, please don't be true." She begged as she searched the house for a note of sorts, but she found nothing, nothing at all.

She couldn't come up with a logical reason why they would leave her here, all they had to do was wake her up and they could go!

Suddenly it dawned on her, what if Jason appeared to try and stop them after they packed all their things and they did the same thing she would've done at that second, speed off? That seemed like a reasonable excuse, but it still left her in quite a predicament, she was miles from anywhere and 100 positive she was going to die before the day was over. Especially if Jason could count and saw only 4 people got into the van, where five had arrived. He would also definitely notice that his bird snatcher didn't get into the van.

She felt dread at that very second and she looked through the windows, no Jason, thank _God_.

She sat at the table, thinking through her options, if she started to walk now she should make it to the nearest town around 2 am in the morning, but she would most probably not arrive there alive, Jason would get her. The safest thing to do would be to wait and see if they returned with help or returned at all. She would wait two days and then try to escape on her own, if she didn't die before then.

She got up and walked in circles, there was nothing else she _could _do.

She heard something at the door and felt panic, it was a scratch sound… what the hell was it? She stopped circling the room and walked towards the door slowly. From what she could see it was no Jason, no shadow loomed through the glass panels in the door.

She opened the door, less cautious and looked down, she gasped, in front of the door was a dirty old box, with a dirty towel in it, but on the towel was a wolf, a baby wolf. She immediately took it in, not caring what made the scratching sound, figuring it must've been the wolf who somehow managed to lift itself partially out of the box.

She put the box down on the table and saw the baby pup was actually hurt, it had bite marks on it sides, with scratch marks over it's body. She didn't care how it landed on her doorstep, all she cared about now was its health.

She immediately ran to the medical kit that was still in her room, got it and raced back down to the pup.

She put it down on the table and got the wolf out of the box, placing it down on a clean towel, while she examined the wounds. She took her backpack and got out a shaver and carefully shaved away the fur around each wound.

It was a she, her breathing was labored, it was hurt badly, and not from the wounds itself, but from infection that seemed to have gotten into the wounds.

She cleaned the wounds thoroughly, it took her round about twenty minutes before she was done cleaning it on both sides, then she put cream on each wound and plastered it, after plastering it, she put on a bandage.

She looked at the wolfs eyes, it was slightly dilated, she injected a sedative into it's veins, it was best if the animal rested without being in pain.

She knew the wolf would eat meat, she was around 3 months old, still young, but old enough to eat meat. The thought of preparing meat for the animal made her sick, but thinking about letting the animal starve wanted to make her vomit.

She prayed that they left some of the meat in the fridge, she walked to the fridge and opened it, sighing in relief when she saw they didn't get time to clear out the fridge. Lying on the middle shelf on the fridge was a fat piece of pork.

She took the package like it was a dangerous chemical. "Poor piggy." She said as she walked outside, restarting the old fire and then took the grill they also forgot and put the pig meat high above the fire.

She walked back inside, looking at the wolf, she was a gray wolf, she supposed you could find them in this forest if you tried hard enough, even if no animals seemed to live in the forest itself, some were obviously left behind and others migrated to this area.

She looked at the box the sparrow was in, it was too small for the wolf, she took the wolf gently in her arms, folding it closed with the towel and walked up to her room. She put her down in the corner of the room, putting cushions and blankets around and under the wolf to make it like a bed. She could almost see the wolf smile in delight as she gave a small kick of appreciation and curled up. Calik put the towel over her gently and stroked her furry head.

Calik walked down the stairs and too outside, now she started to think about how the wolf landed on her doorstep, it wasn't there when she went out to see if her 'friends' were outside, so someone must've dropped it at her door afterwards.

She got the mad idea that it was Jason, he had a sparrow and he saw she fixed up it's wing, so perhaps he thought she could fix up the wolf? The idea seemed ludicrous, all he cared about was her death, was it not so? Either way, it was the only possible explanation of how the wolf landed on her doorstep, any other person would've taken the animal to a vet. If it was Jason, she supposed he would want it back, he would take the wolf and kill her.

She looked at the fire and saw the meat was halfway cooked, she felt her flesh prickle in disgust at the mere sight, she walked to it and turned it around.

She sat on one of the chairs and waited for it to be done…


	5. Chapter 5

The meat was done a few hours ago and Calik was inside now, sitting at the table and doing a crossword she had brought with, she looked at the time. 3 pm. The wolf should be awake soon, then she could feed her, and give her water.

She got up and walked to the meat, she had cut it up into tiny edible pieces. She took it and the bowl of water the sparrow drank out off.

She walked up the stairs towards her room, opening the door and seeing the wolf was awake, trying to walk, but it fell around limply instead.

She walked to it quickly, putting the meat down on the floor, along with the water. She gently took the wolf, it was a pup so the chances it would bite was little.

She took the wolf in her arms and took a piece of meat, holding it to the wolfs mouth, she smelled it, licked it and then gently took it from Calik's fingers, chewing it in delight. "Poor piggy." She said again and then put the pup down by the bowl of meat, it started to eat hungrily until nothing was left. It walked to the water and licked at it thirstily.

She gently stroked it as it did so, a wolf was one of the most beautiful creatures to Calik, so full of grace and beauty.

Soon the wolf was done drinking and looked at Calik, it was still very weak and injured, Calik stroked it's chin and it licked her. "Your owner will want you back and will want my life along with it…" She said, feeling dread again, but blocked it out, not wanting to upset the animal, they sensed such things.

She closed the door and walked to her bed, lying down on it. As soon as she hit the cushion she heard a sad yowling sound, she sat up and looked at the wolf, it gave her the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen, her heart melted. "Oh… you want to come onto the bed?" She asked and, of course, it did not answer her. She picked up the wolf and put it down on the bed, lying down on the bed now.

The wolf limped towards her and came to lay in her arms, she gently held the wolf in her arms and pulled the blanket over herself and the wolf.

Like that, she fell asleep…

x.X.x

Calik opened her eyes, she was staring directly at the wolf, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

She looked around the room and gasped in shock as her eyes fell on Jason, in front of the bed, staring at the wolf in her arms.

"Oh god…" She said petrified, her eyes were huge and she had the feeling her face was as white as snow. Her eyes fell on his blooded machete. Dread came over her again.

Instead of killing her immediately, he stared at her and the wolf in her arms, she was too scared to move, but did get time to examine him properly.

He was about a head taller than her, his body was at least three times bigger than hers, obvious muscles showed through his torn jacket and shirt. She could see his eyes held hate, but also a sort of admiration at the moment. She was good at reading eyes, she usually needed that talent for animals. Some of his ribs were showing, the man was beaten up badly, but if the legend was true and this was the _actual _Jason Voorhees, it was understandable.

What she could see of behind his face was a malformed face, probably why he wore the mask, or like Mike said, he was horrifying in appearance.

She saw he wanted the wolf back, now she built up the courage to move, she moved a muscle to sit up properly, but as soon as she made the slightest movement he raised his machete aggressively. She yelled in shock and fell back down in a cowering manner.

Jason lowered his machete, she figured he couldn't speak, though she wished he could, it would make it so much easier.

"Y-you want the wolf back?" She enquired and he cocked his head, as if not sure what a wolf was. She pointed to the wolf. "You want her back?" She asked, stroking the animal.

Jason seemed to understand now, he nodded, relief swept over her, he understood humans.

"A-alright… I'll g-give her to you, that o-okay?" She stuttered out and he nodded again.

She gently picked up the wolf, it squirmed and gave a slight cry, at the slight cry Jason raised his machete again, she, thinking he was going to kill the animal immediately held her body in front of the wolf.

Jason lowered his machete, and Calik realized he was planning to slash her for hurting the animal, she felt fear.

She gently got onto her knees on the bed and held out the sleeping wolf towards him. Jason put down his machete and took the wolf from her hands, he put it in the crook of his one arm, holding it firmly, then he picked up his machete and Calik saw it coming for her. She screamed and ducked out of the way, rolling off the bed. She saw the machete hit the area she was seconds before.

She looked at him in fear and looked at the door, there was no way she would get out of the door before he got her. She looked at the window, she could jump through the window with a 10 chance of landing alive.

Jason took a step towards her and she decided than 10 was better than 0, she quickly slipped through the window and felt herself fall down the high house, and then hit the hard concrete below.

Her wind was knocked out on contact, the only thing that forced her to get up was the rapid footsteps of Jason coming down the stairs.

Thankful that she was alive, but scared that she might die she ran into the forest. She would have a much better chance evading him in the forest than in the open road.

She saw him behind her, she ran faster.

He still held the wolf firmly in his arm, protecting it from all harm.

She tried to loose him by going into thick bushy areas, but always she heard him behind her, he was like a damned track dog.

She ran and suddenly she fell over something she didn't see, a rock, and with a loud scream she heard something crack. Her ankle... "Oh no… fractured…" She said in disbelief, how fast would she be able to limp away if he was so close to her while she ran?

She heard him jump through the bushes, he was right behind her, she could hear it, but she refused to look at him, she just looked at the ground. Ashamed that her death came like this.

She heard the twigs break as he walked over to her, she was deprived of all fear now, she was on a placid stage now, not caring.

She felt him stop right behind her, she still did not look, she didn't want to see in his eyes how she died.

After a minute no death came to her, but she knew he was still behind her, probably examining his prey, she felt like a frightened deer running from a hunter and then being captured; knowing your life is over and not being able to enjoy one more pleasant moment in your favorite place. She was devastated.

Another minute passed and no death came, she wasn't sure whether Jason was even behind her anymore, but when she heard him breathing, she knew he was. What confused her was why he hadn't killed yet? Did he _want _her to look him in the eyes as she killed her.

She suddenly felt a hand on her fractured ankle, she begged herself not to scream in pain as he gave a sight squeeze to it. Instead she let out a whimpering cry of pain, gritting her teeth to avoid further noises.

Suddenly everything went black for her… darkness enveloped her vision as she passed out, at that moment she wasn't sure whether it was pain or fear.


End file.
